


For the Fire Lord's Sake

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Impregnation, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Following what would've been the one-year anniversary of their now defunct relationship, Fire Lord Zuko laments his loneliness and ponders on where he went wrong with Mai. That is, until Suki comes in and notices his somber mood and decides she must help correct that by offering him comfort in the form of company over wine. A few cups later and suddenly each of them becomes more brazen with each other until Zuko and Suki leap off into a brand new relationship beyond Firelord and bodyguard, friend and friend, they would be lovers.
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	For the Fire Lord's Sake

  
  


**For the Firelord’s Sake**

**Avatar The Last Airbender**

**By Azure/For Alx**

**Chapter One- The Comfort of The Kyoshi Leader's Warmth (Suki x Zuko)**

*****

Following the end of the Hundred Year War, began the long road to recovery by mending peaceful bridges between the rest of the nations of the world. Firelord Zuko worked as hard as he did alongside Avatar Aang to help restore some stability and make amends by any means necessary, but his influence was still stretched thin even after coming to power and promising his full support. Many places have been ravaged by a century-long conflict and soldiers who had been fighting for so long had not truly been able to adapt back into a peaceful society. This meant the once dishonored Fire Prince had a lot of his work cut out for him, from placating everyone's wants and needs to keeping secrets so as to avoid further conflict and prevent any possible grievances to turn into uprisings. That led to some issues of trust between his friends, but none more so than his supposed girlfriend Mai. Thankfully, he had Aang at his side, whose meditative practices and teachings helped soothe many battle-hardened souls that had fought in the war, leading to him forming the first temple of the Air Nomad Culture on a small in-city island he calls 'Air Temple Island'. The rest, however, was left up to Zuko whose relationship with Mai had taken a turn for the worse during such a time where he needed to keep things clandestine. They never had much of a strong bond to begin with, not outside of a childhood crush from one onto the other, but Zuko felt whatever spark there was between himself and Mai may have fizzled after a certain point. He was still shocked when it actually happened though, for she had broken it off much sooner than he anticipated. It didn't make it hurt any less. Mai had enough of his secret-keeping as well as his lack of enthusiasm in regards to their middling relationship. She decided to put an end to it by leaving him some time before the founding of Republic City.

Zuko was more or less devastated over losing such a faithful, formerly loyal girl due to his supposed negligence creating animosity between them. Fortunately, he still had his squadron of Kiyoshi Warriors, his self-appointed bodyguards, standing around his estate to keep him company and protect should any harm come his way. He has had assassins come for him at least once or twice when working to provide reparations of sorts to people he once terrorized. Initially, he found it rather odd that these Ninja-like women were so loyally staying by his side in the first place after all the damage he had done in the past when he came to their village, but Zuko welcomed the support nonetheless, especially when it came to their leader being a close friend he had learned to connect with some time ago. It was a girl named Suki, who he was glad to have around to talk to while beginning to feel an odd sense of familiarity and attachment to the skillful warrior.

Suki herself wasn't particularly fond of her romantic life either, namely when it came to Sokka taking it upon himself to travel with Toph and help her teach metal bending to other Earthbenders, leaving Suki to have to maintain a shaky long-distance relationship with the boy the entire time they've been away. Thankfully she had her time with Zuko, who proved to be a fast friend when it came to their shared experiences and life out there on the battlefield during those times of war.

This was how two unexpected teenagers meet in a union of unforeseen romance wrought out of mutual attraction for one another.

******

"Wow, it's amazing to think we've built the first-ever city where all four nations of the world can come together and live in harmony with one other. I still can't believe it was completed in such a short amount of time." Zuko complimented as he looked over into the distance at the early stages of civilization known as 'Republic City' from a balcony on his ship.

It had been a little over six months since the start of the recovery program and Zuko had grown a foot taller since he began. He kept his hair long and spiky but held it back in the ornate topknot with the Fire Lord's Crown on top of his head. This time he wore it with pride as he stood beside Avatar Aang himself, who was also wearing his Master Monk's robes and appearing more adult-like since the last time Zuko saw him. The bald, peaceful young monk was growing into a rather dashing young man now and Zuko can probably guess Katara was getting pretty happy he was getting to be taller than she was as time went on.

"Yeah, it may not be perfect at first, and I do think we'll encounter a few problems along the way, but I think we truly have something great here, Zuko. Heh, I hope I can manage the time between Katara and her needs while still helping you out with organizing stuff. I'm still setting up the Air Temple Island and will be taking in volunteers that want to live a more peaceful way of life since the war has shaken up the world. I'm definitely getting excited about that.." Aang said with an upbeat smile and looked at his right at Zuko with a curious yet sly smile on his boyishly maturing face.

"By the way, Zuko, are you sure you're not out looking for a ladyfied these days? Being a Firelord can get pretty lonely, you know. You may need to have a Fire Lady real soon to...uh... help keep you company during the time of reconstruction. Just some food for thought.~"

'Ugh, this again. Seriously, every day I get asked this question ever since Mai left me. Thankfully I have the Kyoshi Warriors here to keep me company. Especially Suki and I have become such close friends--ah, there she is now.' Zuko thought with a slight grimace at the mention of Mai, but then he turned that into a soft smile as he was Suki walking over to them.

She was wearing her usual Kyoshi Armor and make-up, albeit with a soft smile on her face that was directed at Zuko. He honestly found her rather charming in a culturally majestic way when it came to her wearing that make-up, something about it made her feel more elegant and appear as lovely as a Geisha from Earth Kingdom Royalty. Not to mention that her battle skirt of hers often brought out the fullness of her butt whenever she so much as turns around.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I've come to report that Toph and Sokka are going to be on their way back here on airship together next week. They want to help oversee the ideas with you and Aang on what to do for the city, as well as introduce ideas on a ruling council of Benders and introduce candidates for Toph's Metal-Bending Police Force idea." She addressed formally, keeping her sapphire-colored eyes focused on Zuko's amber-golden ones with a certain fluttering feeling blossoming through her chest.

"Thanks, Suki. That'll be all for today, you...uh...can still just call me 'Zuko' rather than address me as Fire Lord, you know. We are friends after all." Zuko recalled and she simply shook her head 'No' with a soft smile.

"Honestly, it feels better addressing you that way when in public, you are worthy of the title of Fire Lord after everything you've done for the world so far, especially with my village by helping it get re-acquainted with the world again. Besides, I-I can't get used to calling you 'Zuko' after working with you for so long as your bodyguard. I know it's been several months already since the recovery began, but I like calling you 'Fire Lord Zuko' more. That is if you don't mind that, 'Fire Lord' Zuko.~" She explained playfully, making both Aang and Zuko have a laugh with Suki joining in.

Together, the three friends enjoyed the sunset for a little while longer before Aang decided to go leave for Air Temple Island. He flew off on Appa to go check on Katara back home, waving farewell to the two of them for the time being. Once he was gone and the sun was nearly completely set, Zuko decided to head inside into his royal private quarters aboard the large Fire Navy ship he was traveling on. He retreated to a coffee table with a hefty jug of Red wine in one hand. He had told Ty-Lee, who was still a member of the Kiyoshi Warriors, that he would be in his room and not to be disturbed. Zuko wanted to be alone with his thoughts because today was the anniversary of what Mai and himself would have otherwise had as a celebratory date. That is, if they had stayed together anyway. He was reminded of his old flame all too often today, which left him no choice but to drink his problems away and pass out for the evening.

"This Wine better be worth the extra amount in money spent in shipping fees for being imported. Fire Nation liquor just doesn't do it for me anymore, at least not for today." Zuko mumbled to himself as he had finished removing his Royal robe to wear his more simple, comfier attire of a red T-shirt with vest and a pair of royal pajama pants.

He let his hair down in its naturally spiky style, reminding himself of when he had fought to escape the Boiling Rock with Sokka and the others. Back then, Mai saved them at the cost of her position as Azula's ally and friend, risking imprisonment on top of it, but now she would discard their bond just because he wouldn't share with her all his secrets or spend more time with her?

'Guess I am like my father after all, at least only in some ways that aren't so bad in comparison. I shouldn't have kept her in the dark on everything I was doing, but I felt that I was making the right choice. I needed to safeguard the secrecy of certain things and prevent further warfare from breaking out, but still, I never gave her the time of day to simply be together. So, maybe I had it coming.' Zuko thought to himself, sitting down at the coffee table with a bottle in hand, he was about to open up and drown himself in a misery-soaked stupor as a 'Celebration' for today.

Pouring himself a cup and swishing it around before taking a sip, feeling only a teensy bit tipsy as a result. Looking into the cup again, this time with a sorrowful expression on his face, Zuko felt rather alone once things had moved on to a better phase of the reconstruction era he was now helping to push alongside Aang. Normally he would have a strong, stoic, impression on his face at all times, but right now he was just swishing the liquid around inside of the cup, ready to drink it and forget his problems for the day. That is until he heard the door to his private chambers opening up.

"Fire Lord Zuko? Are you here?'' Suki's voice came out, she poked her head through the doorway and looked to see Zuko seated by himself at the coffee table in his bedroom. She wasn't wearing her usual Kiyoshi garments, but instead, she was just wearing her simple jade-colored Earth Kingdom robes back from when they enjoyed a post-war party in Ba Sing Se. Zuko thought she looked rather lovely with her natural face out in the open like that, without make-up or anything covering up her natural beauty. Often enough, he'd get lost in those blue eyes of hers and feel things he hadn't felt even for his ex-girlfriend.

"Suki....? What....brings you here tonight?" Zuko questioned, almost groggily since his spirits were down in the dumps and the red wine was making him only a teensy bit tipsy as a delayed reaction. He watched Suki come inside and close the door behind her, looking at him with a worried frown on her lovely face.

"I came to check up on you, Ty-Lee said you looked completely bummed out for some reason, that reason alone was enough to make me worry. It's not just your safety that we concern ourselves with, Zuko, but spiritually and emotionally. W-well, as your friend, I know I care more about those things than the others anyway." She explained, with a slight blush on her face as she made her way over to sit next to him at the table.

'Man, she really is beautiful without that make-up hiding her face, and I thought she looked great to begin with. I guess having a drinking buddy can't hurt too much, right?' Zuko thought as he poured her a cup and handed it to her with a friendly smile on his face. He didn't want to be sorrowful or mopey around Suki, not when she's always doing her best to cheer him up and keep him safe twenty-four seven in Kyoshi armor. "Hope you don't mind Red Wine, I felt like having something strong today and I'm told it's the best in the Earth Kingdom."

Suki took it and sniffed it carefully before scrunching her nose and furrowing her eyebrows at him in suspicion.

"Why would you need such a strong drink in the first place, Zuko? This stuff usually gets even adults plastered after a few sips, that is unless you're able to withstand the toxicity right away." She pointed out and Zuko merely chuckled sadly to himself before pouring yet another cup for himself this time. His somber mood was quite noticeable and it made Suki look at him with a sympathetic face. "Zuko...it's because of her, isn't it?"

He stopped pouring and sighed wearily before putting the bottle down and speaking up.

"Yeah, today was supposed to be the anniversary we would have otherwise celebrated together, but she left me for some guy just because I wouldn't tell her everything I was doing as Fire Lord. I dunno, maybe....she was right to do that and it was just meant to fail between us from the start. Either that or I'm just that bad of a boyfriend." He answered and Suki reached out to caress one of his hands from across the table, surprising Zuko a bit and making him look at her directly. He was suddenly seeing Suki pull herself closer to him from the side, making him whiff a scent of her perfume she puts on when not wearing her Kyoshi armor.

"You know, you're not alone in that regard, Zuko. Sokka and I had complete trust in each other for a while now, but recently, these days I don't even know what to think about him traveling with Toph all over the Earth Kingdom to help teach new students. Long-distance relationships seemed like a good idea at first, especially with those carrier Hawks you lend us, but it's just not the same. I mean, we haven't been in the same room with each other for months now and they have been spending an awfully long time with each other rather than apart. I know I'm supposed to be mature about these kinds of things and not play into the role of a clingy girlfriend, but I just can't help feeling like we are growing apart. Plus, all those rumors I keep hearing from random sources of gossip all over the Earth Kingdom saying that he's actually cheating on me with Toph are not helping one bit." Suki laid out, making Zuko gently squeeze her hand with his own. Suddenly he was feeling Suki come out to him in a more affectionate and intimate light, making her more appealing sexually in spite of her being an item with Sokka.

"Heh, it kinda feels funny telling you this, but I like that I can talk to you just about anything." She added, making a sly smirk appeared on his face.

Suki was blushing slightly now that she was looking into his eyes for longer than she intended. The girl felt like she was a young school student with a crush on some older schoolboy when being with Zuko. She would shamefully admit that she's been attracted to him sometime now, even while she was still dating Sokka during their fight to stop the Fire Lord a while back. Dating all the way back as far as their reunion in the Boiling Rock, Suki saw how much he has changed and how far he was willing to go in order to make things right again. That kind of nobility and humility was what attracted her to him in the first place.

She had been anxious to have been self-appointed to be his personal bodyguard alongside the other Kiyoshi warriors, initially as a means to ensure peace would stay intact with someone she trusted like Zuko. But the truth was, Suki just wanted to be near him at all times, and part of her wanted to be even closer to him right now in his time of need.

"Same here, Suki, although I am kinda surprised you didn't hate me as much as I thought you would since..you know...I burned some of Kyoshi Island a while back when I invaded. Still, I'm glad I have you here to talk to about stuff as well. I can't thank you and the other Kiyoshi warriors enough for staying with me at my side all this time during this recovery business." Zuko said as he raised his cup in a toast, prompting Suki to quickly bring hers up as well.

She sat closer to his side, bringing it to Zuko's and clacking it in a toast with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, water under the bridge, big guy. That whole Island business is old news now, I humbly beseech thee, O'Great Fire Lord Zuko, to forget about it. Hehehe.~" She giggled and tossed him a wink when seeing him frown comically at that name.

"Please just call me Zuko already. I can't stand hearing you been so.....formal with me when you're out of Kyoshi armor gear, it's...weird. You can be perfectly comfortable calling me by my name." Zuko reaffirmed, making her smile coyly at him before offering him her cup to drink.

"Only if you drink this first, Zuko. Chug it down in one hard gulp, then I'll maybe consider it." She teased and watched him grab her cup from out her hand, drinking her share down already.

In spite of blushing a little when swallowing down Suki's share, Zuko honestly felt flustered for he had never been given such a romantic gesture before. Mai had always been a cold fish when it came to things like playful interaction and affectionate gestures, even more so when he began operating as the newly crowned Fire Lord, often tending important matters all on his own. So Suki was a nice change of pace in his opinion. There were many things about Suki that he quite liked in a woman; fearless, smart, caring, and just all-around a very wholesome girl with a moral center and a bit of attitude to go on top of it. He was glad to see that she had a playful side as well, making his heart thump even louder when she had offered him her cup.

*Gulp..gulp...!*

"Ah, there, now you can just call me by my own name from now on.....at least when we're in private anyway." He said after lowering her cup, taking a moment to admire Suki up close where her natural beauty shone considerably to the increasingly flustered Fire Lord. 'Has she...always looked this good? Part of me just wants to just grab her by the cheeks and kiss her on the lips right here, out of the front gate. I...would that be right? I mean, to do that with Sokka's girlfriend, but then again...I've never felt this way with Mai at all.'

"You know, Suki. I'm just putting this out there, but Sokka doesn't know what he's missing out on by not being here with you and instead, doing whatever he's doing with Toph while on the road." He let out, making Suki's smile falter a bit as she averted her eyes with a blush appearing on her cheeks. "I'm just hoping you two don't end up the same way that Mai and I did. At least his girlfriend is actually fun, sweet, and exciting to be around."

Suki let out a quiet gasp of surprise and looked at Zuko from the corner of her eye, making her embrace the impulse to put her arms around her broad shoulders and bring him closer to her face.

!

"S-Suki?" Zuko let out, surprised and yet feeling his arousal increasing tenfold when being embraced by the warm touch of Suki's body. This caused a stir within his loins, leaving him to wonder about her breasts as he felt them pushing into his chest a bit the closer she got to straddling his waist. He could see them push out from within her robe, making him want to touch them just as soon as he was given the go-ahead. Zuko had honestly never felt this way before in his life, and he liked that it was coming from Suki of all people.

"Hey, Zuko....if nothing else, you'll always have me at your side. No matter what.....My Dear Fire Lord." She quietly said to him in a husky and somewhat seductive whisper. She had started pulling back slowly from her impulsive hug, revealing an enchanted look to appear on Zuko's face. His eyes focused on her as reached up and held her chin into his right hand, feeling the sexual tension between giving him the push needed to embrace this impulsive action he was about to take.

Suki didn't bother breaking off his hold on her chin, but instead, wrapped her own set of fingers gently around his wrist in an affectionate manner. Both of them felt a streak of lightning, a spiritual connection of sorts being made between them as this heart-skipping moment of silence brought the two of them together and wrapped them both in each other's arms, letting their lips meet in a surprise kiss!

Zuko's lips met Suki's in a soft, chaste embrace that was beginning to turn passionate the moment he felt her hands reach up to caress his cheek intimately in a rush of kissing. Her soft, rose-petal lips hungrily sucked apart his mouth, tasting Zuko's saliva as he kissed her back. Together they languidly meshed lips, gently swallowing each other's lips in an affectionate embrace. Suki kept caressing each of his cheeks while Zuko held onto her hands, letting his eyes close as he began taking her into his chest, embracing her fully without a care in the world.

"Mmhmm!~" Suki moaned, letting a million thoughts run through her head right now as she felt the air getting sucked out of her lungs on account of the Fire Lord's intensity when kissing her completely. She perceived this to be a betrayal of her relationship with Sokka, but ultimately, the girl was too caught up in the festering need for sexual intimacy as well as the warmth of Zuko's chest. The former overrode any other remorseful thoughts she might've had while doing this. She'll be sure to regret her betrayal later, but right now, she needed to feel everything he was giving her at this moment.

They started kissing each other more ravenously with each passing second, leading to Zuko inhaling Suki's tongue as she graciously worked his mouth while sitting atop of his lap. Zuko could feel her body grinding him subtly, moving her robed waist all over his crotch and feeling up his chest with her hands.

"Mmmm...mmm! *Gasps!*...Zuko....!~" Suki breathed out, eventually and reluctantly breaking apart from his lips. She left a loose string of saliva connecting her mouth to his as they momentarily paused their make-out session right here, with the two of them looking into each other's eyes for guidance

She saw no regret nor hints of hesitation within his Zuko's amber golden orbs, thus, felt the need to go even further lest he tells her to stop right now

'S-should I stop this? I could tell her to get off of me right now and forget this ever happened....' He trailed off in thought, letting reasoning slip when he saw some of Suki's right shoulder become exposed after her robe partially slipped off her body. Seeing that naked corner of her smooth skin gave the Fire Lord the immediate fantasy and desire to see the rest of this girl naked right away. His long deprived sexual hunger had called forth his animalistic appetite for Suki's female flesh, he was going to do alright. He yearned for her just that much.

He stared into her face for what felt like an eternity and then started reaching forward, ready to grab the front flap of her Earth Kingdom kimono. Zuko was still reluctant to go any further since part of his mind kept telling him that Suki was Sokka's girlfriend, but a few choice words from her were all that he needed in order to progress this intimate moment into full-on seduction and romance.

"Go ahead, you can take it off if you want, Zuko.~" Suki suggested softly in a coy voice that made Zuko give in to temptation immediately and slowly pull open her robe. He revealed Suki's feminine and athletic upper body with an undergarment top covering up her breasts. He was surprised to see just how much fuller they were than he was led to believe. Suki shrugged her shoulders a bit and let the top half of her robe slip down off of her shoulders for good the very next second, leaving her topless save for the piece of fabric holding back her large breasts.

Aside from Ty-Lee, and maybe Azula, Suki had the third biggest pair of tits out of all of them, making her out to be a robust pair of D-cups if Zuko were to guess. It is uncanny how those orbs were hidden away behind a cumbersome Kiyoshi outfit all this time. With bated breath, Zuko lifted up her top and revealed her lovely teardrop melons right to his face, making his mouth water with hunger since this was the first time ever that he saw female nipples in person. Suki was blushing up a storm right now, feeling her heart race a mile a minute now that this progressed even further into sexual intimacy. She kept her breasts exposed before Zuko's eyes, feeling glad that he was liking them to the point of staring.

"Suki, you're....beautiful. Please....take off the rest." Zuko requested and Suki promptly nodded in agreement, obeying him with a blushing smile on her face.

"As you command, Fire Lord." She responded coyly and stood up from her seat, removing the rest of her kimono and leaving her body only wearing a matching pair of shorts at the bottom. Zuko admired how wonderfully athletically toned Suki appeared, especially with how long and feminine her legs were. There was just so much about her body that he admired to the point it made him eager to ravish her right here and now atop the table.

Thoughts about Sokka and regrets about Mai were the furthest things from their minds right now, Zuko then watched Suki bashfully dig her thumbs into the sides of her waistband and pull her bottoms down right in front of his face. She revealed her slightly fuzzy pussy in all its wonderful, glistening glory. Her folds were moist and Suki looked as tight as can be, obviously a virgin if Zuko to guess. Seeing her youthful womanhood right in front of him caused a flaming erection to sprout out from underneath his pants. Before long, she stepped out of her clothing entirely, leading it discarded around her ankles as she stood naked before the Fire Lord while putting her hands behind her head in a provocative pose.

Seeing that gobsmacked expression on his face made the girl smile and giggle playfully, a vain part of her enjoyed that his eyes were rolling around all over her naked body right now.

"Well? Are you just going to stare at me? Or are you going to get naked too? I can't be the only one wearing their birthday suit, my lord." She quipped, making Zuko snap out of his trance, and got up, beginning to undo his clothing without another second of hesitation.

"Alright, you showed me yours, I'll show you mine.~" Zuko commented with a smirk, seeing Suki's face light up when she saw his nicely-chiseled upper body once he pulled up his shirt.

Aside from the lightning-strike scar in the middle, Suki found that Zuko's well-trained body had a very nice and exotic appeal to it. The scar only reminded her of his nobility and self-sacrificing nature when taking the blast for Katara in his fight with Azula. She was feeling her sex moisten even more as she watched him work on his pants next, he undid the sash and let everything fall down around his legs, leaving him wearing only a pair of boxers covering his crotch, which may as well be a tent pole judging by the size of his erection. To Suki's pleasant, and rather excited surprise, she saw that he was packing something very big underneath.

'I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this.....! B-but......I don't want to stop!' Suki thought, biting down on her bottom lip while Zuko mirrored her thoughts the same way.

'This is Sokka's girlfriend, I really shouldn't be doing this, b-but Suki....is really that one-of-a-kind girl that I just can't walk away from. Not after coming this far, no. I can' think about Sokka right now, all I can think about is having this moment to ourselves and thinking about it later.' Zuko reasoned and pulled down his boxers, letting his large, turgid, twelve and a half inch cock spring out before Suki's sparkling eyes.

Whimpering subtly, she brought herself closer to him, allowing her fingers to caress his toned pecs as they looked into each other's eyes once more. Feeling the sexual tension build to the boiling point, Suki brought her arms around Zuko once again and embraced him completely by swallowing his lips into a feverish and steamy kiss! Her rose-petal lips squashed against his mouth, inhaling him and tasting him romantically with her tongue eventually sliding into his throat. Zuko closed his eyes and brought his hands around the sides of her waist, taking her onto his grasp as he felt her right leg hike up around the sides of his left calf.

"Mmmmmmm! Mmmmmm!~" She moaned into his mouth, letting her tongue get played with by him in a tantric back-and-forth with the two teenagers exchanging saliva with each other. Zuko was just as passionate a kisser as she was, but he was taking Suki by storm. Swallowing her lips onto his mouth again, kissing her rather than tonguing out her throat, Zuko dipped Suki over the small coffee table and gently placed her on her back.

"Hhmhmmm! *Mmmm...Suki*...aaahh...!~" He gasped between wet breaths, resuming their frenzied make-out session right away since he couldn't' get enough of her. Placing himself on top of her, carefully hunching his legs around the edges of the table, Zuko felt Suki's warm, naked flesh touching his as her breasts started scraping against his chest from below.

Once she was placed atop the table surface, getting comfortable while wiggling around, Suki brought one of her legs up to wrap around the Fire Lord's back, embracing him while she was feeling his member prodding her flat belly, continuing to make out with him some more. Their tongues writhed together, working back and forth into each other's mouths, breathing each other's air with Suki moaning louder every step of the way. She was feeling his right hand move down her side and squeeze her right upper thigh, causing her to whimper a bit before he suddenly squeezed her ass right after.

"Hnggghhh! *Pop!*...Aaaaghh!" Suki cried out, arching her back and pushing her breasts into Zuko's face once he pulled back from her lips. A savage part of him enjoyed watching the proud Kiyoshi Warrior leader squirming about underneath his body while moaning his name when doing so. "Z-Zuko....aaahhh! Hnhh! Y-you...*huff....huff*...found my weak spot. You devil.~"

Zuko wanted to chuckle at such a casual statement made in the heat of a naked groping session. He smirked and brought his hand around that region of Suki's thigh and buttocks once more, causing her to flinch and shudder blissfully with a lip-bitten smile on her face. Her toes wound up wriggling as a result and her pussy started becoming more sensitive, making him feel her moistness through one of his thighs while he was straddling her body without penetration.

"You know, you look really cute when you're doing that. Had no idea the Kyoshi Leader had such a weak spot hiding in plain sight, I guess that's why you all wear such cumbersome armor all over your body, huh?" He commented, earning a playful smack from one of Suki's hands, seeing her giggle quietly as she remained lying on her back, allowing her breasts to wriggle in front of his face.

"It's a cultural tradition we take pride in, besides...I like to think you like me wearing make-up. And I have noticed you checking out my ass when you thought I wasn't looking.~" She called out, making Zuko flinch and chuckle with some embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck in admission. Hearing Suki giggle once again, he felt her prop herself up on her hands and lean close to his ear with a seductive smile on her face.

"Zuko, what are you waiting for? Put it in me already, I'm waiting for you to do so, take me right here on this table." She breathed out in a seductive voice, riding the high of this moment and struggling not to think about her relationship with Sokka right now. Part of her felt bad about offering Zuko her virginity, but another part of her wanted it even more now that she was this close to Zuko already. She couldn't stop feeling her heart racing with sexual excitement right now, Suki's never felt more alive than today.

Zuko's long, hard, throbbing cock dangled just below her belly button, ready to push into her moistened folds just so long as he wished for it. Now that he heard Suki voice her approval, offering herself to him and allowing this moment to roll into full-blown sexual intercourse, he grabbed his shaft carefully with one hand and guided himself down closer to her sex. Suki spread open her folds thoroughly as in an invitation, showing him the moist ruby wetness of the insides of her womanhood, and smiling as she watched him bring it down onto the cusp of her sex.

Zuko grabbed one of her ankles as well, using the other hand, and lifted her left leg high into the air. He was straddling her right thigh as he guided the bulbous head of his cock over into the cusp of her sex, watching it slowly dip into her folds and sliding on it thanks to her earlier lubrication. Suki pursed her lips tightly and smiled, feeling her chest rapidly as she felt the head of his cock pry open her sensitive folds in a 'Squelch' of penetrating moisture! She let her mouth fall open silently and was beginning to feel the tingling sensation of her pussy being spread open to accommodate his dick. Zuko was the same way and clenched his teeth when feeling her slick tightness coiling around his cock he didn't hit her barrier yet, but with one firm push of his pelvis, he took Suki's virginity the very next second!

!

"Aaaggghhh......! Ohhh......Z-Zuko.....! Hhngghh!~" She cried out, howling harshly in breaths of pain mixed in with bliss that was now filling her body up. Her insides lurched intensely around Zuko's cock, pulling him in even further as he placed himself down onto his kneecaps and shoved everything inside to the hilt, making Suki's teenage cervix bump into the head of his cock.

She had remained a virgin until now, all her training and gymnastics had nulled her hymen a fair bit, but she still had a cherry to speak of, making it painful after Zuko officially made her a woman. Suki's breasts were heaving constantly with her chest, she was breathing rapidly with excitement as the adrenaline from pain started to die down, only to be replaced with grandiose pleasure that was filling her body from the waist below.

Zuko, on the other hand, was feeling overwhelmed by the sheer tightness of her sex guiding him even further to her body where he could feel his balls resting against one of Suki's inner thighs. It was a pleasure beyond imagining in his opinion, he had never given it to someone before and loved how perfectly slick, snug, and soft Suki's pussy felt around his dick. He started to slowly grind himself on her hips, making the initial phase of penetration a bit more comfortable but then saw Suki's upturned left leg wriggling about in spasm right next to his eyes. She was moaning and writhing underneath him, breathing harshly as she was clearly shaken with pleasure now that he was fully inside of her. Zuko figured that even years of ninja training didn't prepare her for womanhood, so instead of dragging out the comfortability phases, he just started smashing his pelvis into her waist.

"Hnhh! You're so....tight, Suki...! I'm going to begin now. Hope you're ready." Zuko commented, seeing Suki flash a coy smile before his eyes, she nodded as though accepting a challenge and laid back on the table with her breasts beginning to shake to his incessant thrusts.

"Take me, Zuko. I'm more than ready.~" She purred and threw her head back, feeling him buck into her sex, causing her to feel his member pushing against her cervix once more.

The slaps of coitus began echoing throughout the bedroom with Zuko bucking into Suki's waist, keeping her left leg held over his right shoulder as he fucked her. The girl felt deep, precise thrusts of his amazing manhood churning her insides in ways she's never felt before. The sensation was causing Suki to writhe uncontrollably with her pussy gushing nearly constantly all over his invading cock.

"Uuaagghhh! Aaahh...aahh...ahh....ahh..ahhh..aahh..aaghh! Zuko....! Aagghhh!~" She cried out, in pleasure, letting her mouth hang open and a blush staying on her face.

The squelching noises of coitus steadily became even louder as Zuko relentlessly plowed into her sex, enjoying the feeling of her insides squirming around him like they were. It was causing the animal inside of him to roar with desire, he grabbed onto both of Suki's hips with each hand, allowing the young Fire Lord to slam into her wetness even further.

"Uuh...ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh..ugh..ughhh! Suki....! Ghh! It feels...g-good!" He grunted, beginning to sweat slowly as he drove his length into her sex, over and over again without pause.

Tapping her body smoothly as he began a gentle repetition of thrusting into the Kyoshi girl and feeling every lurch of her vaginal muscles begin surrounding his dick more tightly than before. Part of the reason was that Suki had trained her body, in every possible kind of way to gain perfect muscle control, thus, she was voluntarily squeezing down around Zuko's dick in a consistent fashion.

Before long, soft grunts and moans of pleasure were all that could be heard as the two teenagers rutted like lust-hungry animals. Zuko had bent down from over her hips, keeping her firmly pinned underneath his body in a basic missionary position with which Suki used to cross her legs behind his neck. She brought her hands up around his neck, embracing him fully and kissing the Fire Lord on his lips without overthinking the fidelity of her actions. Zuko wrapped his right arm around her back, keeping her held up against his naked frame as he kissed her back just as fiercely while still plowing her nonstop.

"Mmmhmm! Mhmmh! Mhmm...mhmm...mhmm..mhmm..! *Pop*...Ahhh...ugghhhh! Zuko....I...I think I'm coming very soon! Hooooh, it just feels so good.....aaahhh!~" She moaned in a hot breath, grinding her pelvis along his waist as he began hammering into her pussy even faster, feeling one of Suki's legs slip off of his bottom as he prepared to cum soon as real.

"Ugh..ugh..ugh.ugh..ugh..ugh...ugh! Me too...Suki! Is it....alright to let it out inside....?" He grunted between breaths, feeling the suction of her pussy tempt him to blow his load all over the inside of her womb since he was plowing into her cervix like an animal. The temptation was great, but Zuko was still of sound mind in that he realized he cannot do that with Suki, not unless he wants her to get pregnant and make things spiral out of control with Sokka.

Thankfully, Suki realized this too and unwrapped her legs from behind his back, letting him be able to pull out when the time was nigh. Together they moaned, rutting passionately into each other some more for about fifteen minutes until feeling the rush of orgasm begin eroding their bodies together in one explosive climax!

"Uughh..guhh..guhhh..aaggghhhhh! Suki......! Ghhhh!" Zuko cried out, pulling out of her pussy at the last minute and letting his cock spew thick ropes of sperm straight into the air, landing all over the girl's face in a nearly endless barrage of cumshots!

Suki came as well and tossed her head backward, shuddering intensely as she soaked all of Zuko's prostate in her cum, wiggling her toes around while squeezing the corners of the table to the point she actually crushed the wood with her fingers! Cumshots continued flying out, splashing onto her chest, face, and hair repeatedly as though bathing her in a new kind of "Paint" for her Kyoshi make-up

Zuko shuddered blissfully to himself, sighing one last time before finally finishing his ejaculation and slumping to his knees above the girl he just had sex with. Seeing Suki breathe laboriously in post-sex relief made her seem even more beautiful in his eyes. Her hair was slightly messy, leading strands of it stuck to her face, seeing her eyes stare back at him with a sultry yet alluring smile he was drawn to. He didn't know what to do now that he had just fucked his friend's girlfriend, but at the same time, Zuko didn't regret it. Part of him wished he did since this was a betrayal in some form.

Suki said nothing at first and brought up her hands to caress his face, intimately pulling him onto her lips where they met each other in another sweet but passionate kiss before releasing into each other's arms.

"Hmmmmm. You know....we still got a week before the next meeting with the others. Can we.....keep everything going in secret? It doesn't have to be a one-time thing, does it?" Suki asked, biting down on her bottom lip with an anxious expression on her face.

"No, we don't....by the way, you look very cute when not being so serious or focused, you know. It's like I'm seeing a whole new side of you that I've never seen before." Zuko let out, making Suki blush as she curled one of her legs behind the boy's back affectionately with a smile on her face.

"Look who's talking, I've seen you down in the dumps enough at this point, it's good to see you really smiling for a change, Zuko." She responded, feeling him lie on top of her from above, grinding his dick along the sodden folds of her pussy some more.

"That's 'Fire Lord' Zuko to you.~"

Suki playfully hit him, giggling as they became entangled in each other's arms some more, making out as if they were longtime lovers already.

********

After that night, Zuko and Suki spent a good amount of time more together, almost never leaving each other's side. When Suki's fellow Kyoshi warriors noticed that Zuko's mood had been uplifted following her visit, they immediately assumed that their leader knew just what to say and do in order to cheer him up, not knowing that the pair were secretly in a relationship behind closed doors.

All over the place, whenever they had time, Zuko and Suki would either make out with each other lovingly or indulge in each other's bodies in creative and stimulating ways. Suki taught just how well Ty-Lee's tips over Chi control were when it came to stroking his manhood off from underneath his robes. Her Chi-focused fingers made Zuko feel absolute Nirvana in the form of oral pleasure brought on by her hands, so much so that he came all over Suki's fingers explosively the first time she put it to use. Seeing the once regal, disciplined girl lick his cum off of her fingertips in an erotic way gave Zuko all the motivation he needed to take her over the balcony of his ship.

He pulled up the bottom of Suki's warrior dress, seeing the pants and other various things like weapon holsters and armor plates underneath until he simply pulled down her pants in a rush. They were out in the open atop the veranda of his ship's balcony sticking out of his bedroom when they started.

Suki was nervous about being caught or noticed by somebody nearby, but at the same time, she felt a thrill from it as Zuko brought out his turgid and fully erect penis once the folds of her sex came into view. He grabbed the hilt and brought himself over to stand behind Suki's buttocks, pressing himself into her body and sheathing his length into her juicy snatch.

*Squelch!*

"Uuuggghhh! Zuko.....Fire Lord Zuko....aaahhh!~" She let out, tossing back her head and gripping the railing tightly to the point some of the metal nearly bent. Zuko had to cradle her face from the side and meet her lips in a rapturous lip-lock that stole Suki's breath away immediately.

She closed her eyes and brought an arm around herself to cradle the back of Zuko's head while feeling him beginning to move. He slowly brought his hips back, leaving the tip submerged inside of her wetness before pummeling back into her squelching pussy with a row!

"Mhmm! Mhmm.....!" Suki mewed intensely, feeling him fucking her in a diligent and gentle manner yet still pushing as far into her womanhood as he could go. The sweltering insides of her sex had Zuko feeling nothing but an absolute pleasure. She was squeezing him tightly and making him thrust into her at an even faster rate.

He was bucking so hard into her buttocks that her cheeks slapped constantly against his groin as they went at it for fifteen minutes. During that time, both bodies swayed back and forth continuously with Zuko bottoming out of the woman's sex, over and over again with the instinctual desire to leave his cum inside of her this time.

"Mmhm..mhmm...mhmm..mhm..mhmm..mhmm..! *Pop*...nnghhh! Suki....are you sure I can't just leave everything inside this time! Ah....!" Zuko growled, enjoying her pussy too much to the point he never wanted to pull out ever again. He knew why he couldn't, for one very obvious reason, but still, he wanted to breed this girl and make her his own.

"Uuhh..uh...uuh..uuh..uhhh..aaahhh! I'm S-sorry, Zuko...! Mhmm! But you know I can't let you do that...ahh! What would happen if I have a baby from it? W-while...I'm still with Sokka? Aaaahhh!" She let out, biting down on her lips the next second and continuing to enjoy the incessant rutting of Zuko's pelvis bucking into her buttocks until he felt the eventual urge of ejaculation come forth.

Like always, he pulled out of her, determined not to leave a trace of his seed inside, and let it all out over her buttocks like so. Thick spurts of cume crame razing out to paint Suki's buttocks pearly white as she too came down from climax. The pair were left breathing heavily while remaining snuggled up close atop the balcony, lamenting that this tryst couldn't go any further unless something happened to make Suki able to accept his seed into her body.

"That being said.....would like to deposit that stuff the other way?" Suki asked coyly, making Zuku blush like a red tomato as he nodded his head 'Yes' to her offer.

********

Somewhere else in the ship, sitting at his desk from within his study......

Zuko was mewing quietly to himself, enjoying the oral suction of the girl he was seeing underneath his desk's surface. He peered down to see Suki's beautiful sapphire-colored eyes as she squeezed her lips strongly around his cock, swallowing him into the back of her throat with absolute discipline and focus.

*Schluuuupppp!*

"Mmhmm. *Zuko...*.." She moaned with a mouth full of his cock and pulled his chair up close so that she could bury her face into his robes while bobbing her head back and forth into his lap.

*Schlupp...schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schluppp!*

Loud, slick, sucking noises came out as Suki repeatedly swallowed more than half of the Fire Lord's cock down her gullet. She squeezed her lips and tempered her gag reflex, focusing only on getting him off while simultaneously stroking his thick pair of balls with her bare hands. Suki was bringing Zuko absolute pleasure while remaining hidden underneath his desk, it was perhaps the riskiest act of debauchery they've undertaken yet, but in Zuko's eyes, it was well worth it.

"Mmhmm! Aaggnnhhh!....To think you've never done this until now, you have the sucking force of a whirlpool, know." Zuko groaned, enjoying the repeat suction of Suki's face into his crotch. she consciously ran her tongue around all over the underside, tasting his meat and enjoying how much he is moaning as a result of her actions.

"Hmm hmm. Hmm...mhmp..mhmop...mhmp..mhmp..mmppp!~" She grunted coarsely, sucking him off some more in a consistent manner that had him nursing the back of her head with his hands.

Just then, the door to his study opened up, revealing the ever-chipper face of Sokka himself as he walked in. Ironically this was one time Zuko didn't want to see his friend, at least not right now while they're doing something like this in front of him.

"Yo, Zuko, buddy! We're back! Well, at least for a day or two, then Toph and I have gotta go back to the Earth Kingdom again to get some 'Financing' help from her parents or something of that nature. But also, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you." Sokka let out, making Zuko feel a bit fearful that he may have found out.

He let go of Suki's face and sat upright at his desk with hands folded across the surface, looking professionally. He was thankful the girl kept her sucking to a minimum, but that didn't mean she'd stop.

"Yeah, Sokka, always. What's on your mind?" He asked, tempering his body with all the willpower he had to not let a single moan escape his lips while Suki's mouth continued swallowing down his cock.

He noticed that Sokka had a less-than-enthused look on his face as rubbed the back of his neck nervously, wondering what to say. This perplexed Zuko a bit, but he was intrigued to hear the worry of his friend.

"Listen, have you seen Suki around? I was kinda hoping to stop by her first before coming here. Not that this wouldn't have been awarded in the first place, but still, I gotta face the music. Know where she is?" Sokka asked and Zuko, begrudgingly, shook his head 'No', he hated to lie to people at all.

Of course, Suki didn't hesitate on continuing her blowjob, this time silently working her head back to back with ever diligent thrusts of her face pushing into his waist. Zuko was beginning to feel the pressure of ejaculation coming up now, possibly because of the danger and excitement of having her suck him off right in front of Sokka. Another reason he hated himself a little right now.

'Ghnhhh! Suki....! Are you really going to bring me to my finish right here and now....?!' Zuko thought, wincing a little as he felt the suction of Suki's slimy mouth continuing without pausing for even a second.

"I'm afraid not, usually they're always stationed around the ship, or really anywhere with me unless some of them had gone off into the city to get supplies or possibly survey construction. What's going on?"

"Well, it's about me and Suki. I'm...breaking up with her." Sokka revealed, surprising Zuko very much, even Suki was surprised when hearing it from underneath the desk, she still went ahead with sucking Zuko hungrily into her mouth, feeling him beginning to erupt in just a matter of seconds.

"Hmmm, *Schlupp..schlupp..schluppp..schlupp..schluppp!*" She sucked quietly, closing her eyes and focusing on her ears to listen to Sokka's reasoning for his surprise decision. Honestly, it was perfectly convenient for Suki all things considered, but still, it only told her that it was true Sokka was feeling the same way.

"Breaking up? What for? Haven't you two stuck with each other all throughout the war? What brought this about? If you don't mind me asking." Zuko asked, resting his chin on his hands with intrigue.

"Yeah, but see, the thing is.....I don't think we can handle long-distance relationships. Part of me believes she thinks so too, it just isn't the same anymore. Plus, and I don't know if I should be telling you this, but Suki and I...kinda fell apart a long time ago. The spark just wasn't there, and I'm beginning to think I may be having feelings for Toph now the longer I spend time with her. As crazy as that sounds, but she's really growing on me and really growing up into a wonderful young woman that's making it hard to look away. You'd think being the same age as Katara would make her less childish, but nope, she's growing into Toph Bei Fong; a bonafide Metalbending warrior woman. Heh." Sokka added, earning a flat look from Zuko as he continued.

"That's rough, buddy. Are you sure SUki feels the same way?" Zuko asked out of concern, feeling the impending rush beginning to happen as Suki took one extra-long, extra hard, final suck of his dick, squeezing him enough to where he exploded inside of the back of her mouth. 'Gnnhhhh!'

Zuko silently grunted, feeling his cock lurch and twitch intensely inside of the girl's throat while she remained glued to his crotch. Suki had squeezed her lips tightly around him in a moisture-sealed circle, hungrily ingesting every thick rope of sperm that came her way.

*Spluurrtt..splurtt..splurrt..splurtt..splurtt..splurtt..splurrtt!*

"Hhmmmm. *Gulp..gulp..gulp..gulp!*" She swallowed every drop, tilting back her head a little and praying that she was being too loud that Sokka and Zuko would notice the noise. Fortunately, they didn't hear a thing thanks to Zuko's desk being rich, mahogany wood, which covered up the sounds somewhat.

While Suki was busy swallowing every last splatter of sperm Zuko had shot, she thought back to Sokka's feelings, grateful that he too saw the decline in their love life just as she had..

'It's true, I can't even feel what I've felt for Sokka like before. I think we just weren't compatible with each other after a certain point. Probably it was just teenage hormones and passion, making it seem like truly genuine romance, but it just wasn't meant to be and I'm okay with that. Plus, it seems like he meshes just fine with Toph anyway. I think her crankiness and forthrightness will balance out his goofiness', just like I will help temper Zuko's negativity and loneliness. He needs more love than anybody I know, and I'll be happy to give it to him, seeing as how I'm in love with the Fire Lord myself. Imagine hearing myself say that.. Sokka and I may be old news now, but I'm glad he's able to see things maturely and break things off ahead of me saying the same thing.' Suki thought, feeling relieved as he heard Sokka tell Zuko goodbye and for him to relay that message back to Suki when he sees her again.

Hearing the door close shut and feel Zuko pulling back his chair a bit from his desk, he watched Suki wriggle her face slowly off of his crotch, letting her cum-soaked mouth pull off of him as she crawled out from under the desk, swallowing her share and doing so with a proud smile on her face.

"Well? Do you have a message to relay to me, Fire Lord Zuko?~" She asked coyly, seeing Zuko flash her a soft smile before patting his thighs, letting her climb onto his lap with arms sliding around his neck in an affectionate manner.

"Yeah, it sounds like you just got dumped. Tough break, Suki." He joked, seeing her giggle as she wriggled her nose into his face, happy to finally be free of the guilt knowing that Sokka found someone for him the same way Suki did for herself.

"You know what that means, right?" She asked, purring with a sultry smile as she ground her body onto his hips, feeling his dick hardening at the thought already.

"I do." Zuko replied, feeling amorous for it to be done as well, he could see himself knocking up Suki and very much wanted to breed her over and over again as his new soon-to-be wife.

******

Later inside of his bedroom.....

  
  


"Uuaaahh..aahhh..aahh..aahh..aahhh! Oohhhh Zuko! Unnghhhh!~" Suki cried out, riding him naked in a cowgirl-style position with her arms planting themselves firmly atop of his chest. Her breasts were constantly wriggling about, shaking around to his delight while her crotch smashed itself onto his waist, burying his meaty phallus deeply into her waiting pussy like so.

Zuko was underneath her, enjoying the tight suction of her sex swallowing up his cock, watching as she bounced and rolled her pelvis continuously on his body with an utterly affectionate smile on her face. He was feeling Suki's insides squeeze tighter than before while around his cock, making it the most pleasurable experience to date.

"Uugh...uuhh..uugh...aaahh.....! Suki.....! You look really beautiful right now! Nghhh! That messy hair look suits you just fine." Zuko breathed out, stroking the side of the girl's face and watching her smile lovingly at him as she continued feverishly bouncing herself onto his pelvis, seeing his cock push gingerly into her womb in loud squelches of penetration.

"Oh stop, you'll make me blush, my Fire Lord. Hehehe.~" She giggled coyly and leaned over a bit, placing her hands around his face and staring into his amber eyes before reaching down to wrap her succulent lips around his own while continuing to fuck herself on his body.

Their eyes closed and their lips met in a passionate embrace, no longer thinking about how this betrayal would affect their relationship with Sokka and the others, but now thinking about the future since they had found each other. Zuko held onto Suki's hips with a hard, iron-like grip of his hands keeping her in place. Every squelch of moisture had him feeling the slickness of her pussy coiling around his cock in the most pleasurable of ways. He loved this, loved her, and wanted to make this wonderful young woman into the next Fire Lady as soon as he can.

But right now, it was all about them.

"Mmhm!~" Suki mewed into his mouth, tasting his tongue and bouncing her hips vivaciously onto his crotch, feeling Zuko's member beginning to engorge all over again with eruption, only this time everything will go inside of her body.

Pulling her face off of his mouth, she sat up and held her hands behind her neck, working her pelvis in an increasingly frenzying manner, preparing to cum herself.

"Uuh..uuh..uhh..uh...uuh...uuaahh...aaaahh! Zuko....aaghhh! I'm going...to be cumming very soon!" She warned and saw him sit up, wrapping an arm around the sides of her waist so that she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Y-yeah....me too! But I'm going to be blowing it anywhere besides the insides of your womb. I hope you're ready to have a baby, Kyoshi Leader Suki because I'm not stopping until your entire insides are stuffed with my seed!" He grunted, seeing her smile happily as they ground into each other some more, making rapturous skin-slapping noises that went on for minutes on end until it finally happened.

Suki worked his cock some more, inevitably feeling him cum inside of her with a shout. She could feel the thick molten blasts of his seed splattering directly into the insides of her highly fertile, teenage womb like a volcano! She held onto his back, clutching his shoulders with her fingertips and tossing her head back while screaming out in ecstasy in mid-coitus! Suki, in-turn, came as well and wound up milking more cum out from Zuko's pulsating cock with her own orgasm!

*Splurtt...splurtt...splurtt..splurtt..splurtt..splurtt!*

Together they moaned and held each other tightly, grinding into each other intimately in the warm post-coitus of sex. Suki could feel the fullness of his sperm pooled inside of her womb, likely drowning out her uterus and perhaps blessing her with new life to be born in the near future. She stayed seated atop of his waist, enjoying the throbbing pulsations of his cock as he let everything out, but with her last amount of energy, she reached over to cradled Zuko's face into her hands, bending her head down so she could kiss him full on the lips in the heat of romance.

Zuko kissed her back, feeling glad to finally have someone he could truly connect to and make him happy. It was funny how that person turned out to be Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors, making him wonder what the future will hold for the two of them as he continuously filled out the insides of her pussy with his cum. In times like this where she makes him happy, Suki would always say she did it for the Fire Lord's sake, did everything and more for his happiness.

Happy to have finally found that and her own in the process.

**End of Chapter/Story?**

**This has been for Alx. Thank you for reading** .

  
  
  



End file.
